Fairytale
by comptine
Summary: AU Sokka was anything but Prince Charming. Toph was anything but a damsel in distress. Welcome to their anything-but fairytale life.
1. Once Upon a Time

Author's Note. This is an AU where Toph has the ability to see. Please do not comment on stuff like "how can Toph see what colour the shirt is?" etcetera

* * *

**_Fairytale_**

**_Chapter 1 _**

**_Once Upon a Time_**

-

Once upon the time there was a very bored girl. She was not especially beautiful, she was not singing to any woodland creatures and she was definitely not in any danger whatsoever except the imminent threat of dying from boredom.

How she had ever ended up working in "Old Navy" she would never know. Just because her parents owned the mall was no reason for her to work there. She didn't need the money, her parents were rich, therefore she was rich and did not need the extra money. When she pointed this fact out her parents said that a job was good for character building.

Character her ass. Since when did folding jeans and helping completely clueless costumers count as "character building"?

Nope, Toph Beifong was definitely not living the fairytale life. She had only moved here two weeks ago and she was already tired of the little town.

In her melancholy she didn't feel like doing anything. She was not in line for employee of the month and only held on to her job because her parents owned the mall.

So what did she do? Toph focused all her energy on her Hubba Bubba. One chew, two chew, three chew, blow bubble, POP and repeat.

"Excuse me." She looked up from the counter to see a boy looking severely uncomfortable in the store. "Could you help me?"

"Yes." She said curtly. Toph looked the boy over. He was not handsome, he was not well built and his tangled hair looked in desperate need of a brush.

"I'm looking for a top for my girlfriend. Could you help?" Oh great. It was one of those costumers. The ones who have no idea what the other sex wears and expects their sister, mom, or in his case a clerk, to do the shopping for him.

For a moment she just considered pointing at the woman's section of the store and saying, "Have a nice day." But instead she slid around the counter and crossed her arms "What's her favourite colour?"

"Uh…" He pondered and she chewed. He hazarded a guess, "Green? I mean," he said when she gave him an exasperated look, "She wears it all the time."

Toph smiled, amused by the boy. "Follow me."

"Hey! You're just gonna leave your cash?" A tall boy with dark hair from the register beside hers was looking unimpressed though his sly smile ruined the effect somewhat.

Her grin only grew larger. "I'm putting you in charge Sergeant Zuko! Watch my station and don't show those customers any mercy!" He saluted and went back to doing absolutely nothing. She admitted that Zuko did look pretty good when doing nothing, but she would never date him. He was the first friend she made and friends they would stay.

"He works here?" The costumer asked, falling into step beside her.

"No, he just likes standing behind the counter. Of course he works here!" She resisted the urge to punch him. Something she always did when people made stupid and/or obvious statements. "Here we are." Toph stopped at a small table covered with camisoles of all colours.

The boy stared at them. Toph had time to blow a bubble before he spoke again, "Uh… which do I chose?"

The bubble popped. "Well, you said she likes green, so pick the green one and then I can cash it through for you."

He reached out a hesitant hand twitched aside the top one to see the one below. "But they're all different… what size is my girlfriend?"

Toph had a look that clearly said 'are-you-serious?' but he did not crack a smile or look as though he was kidding in anyway. She sighed, wishing she had not helped him. "Okay, well, is she my size?" He gave her an appraising look and then shook his head.

"Is she bigger or smaller?" Toph asked, her patience growing thin.

"She's… bigger." He deduced.

"I'm a size two."

"So…"

"Yes?"

"She's a four!" He finally smiled and grabbed the size four.

"Why are you getting her a shirt anyway?" Toph suddenly said, eyeing the cloth. "If it's your weeklong anniversary or whatever you could probably get by with just buying her a nice dinner. Maybe a movie if you plan on reaching a month."

"For your information we've been going for a year now and I wanted to get her something special." He sniffed, in what he obviously thought to be a refined manner.

If Toph found this cute or heart-warming she certainly didn't show it. "Let's throw you a party then. I can see the headlines now, 'Boy manages to keep girlfriend for a whole year'."

The tanktop was wrinkled from how hard he was clutching it. "Where do you get off?"

Toph let out a harsh laugh, subtly was never her forte. "Where do I get off? Suck it up buttercup! I'm just tellin' you the truth. One year is nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero."

He made a move forward but in a flash Zuko was there, glaring ominously. "Is there a problem here," he strained the last word, "Sir?"

The costumer took one last, contemptuous look at the pair of them and slowly pulled a wallet out of his back pocket. He then stuffed two twenties into Toph's hand and stomped out of the store, shirt in hand.

"Why'd you have to stop him? I could've taken him!" Toph punched the air as they walked back to the registers, where an angry line had formed. Toph stuffed the money into the till and waved to the first girl in line. The girl was blonde, busty and had the shortest miniskirt Toph had ever seen. Actually it was more a strip of cloth than a skirt.

The blond opened her mouth to speak but Toph held up a hand, looking at her watch. "Sorry, my shift's up. Zuko, let's go." Toph walked out, Zuko following behind.

Once they were out of the store Zuko turned around, getting a second look at the blonde. "Is that a miniskirt?"

"That does not even qualify as a skirt."

Flying Boar Mall –an oh-so original name- was paradise. Just big enough to attract some well-known stores but small enough to go relatively ignored by huge masses of people.

The stress themselves varied from Hot Topic to Abercrombie and Fitch, giving the whole mall a very diverse selection of people and styles.

Located in the very middle of the mall was a massive, marble, two story fountain, it's water sparkled in the noon sun and submerged coins winked at passers-by. A few kids were standing on the second story, throwing change and trying to get it on the very top tier where the water flowed from before splashing down the next six levels. Surrounding it's base was a collection of small tables where people were sitting and enjoying their lunch.

Toph and Zuko rode the escalator down. Zuko was telling her about Azulon High, the school he and Toph would be attending next week, " Just remember to stay out of my sister's way." He almost smiled at Toph's snort of scepticism. "I'm serious. She'll destroy you."

Before she could tell Zuko that she could cream his sister he had already stepped off the escalator and was making his way to a fifties themed burger joint. The bright neon sign above flash and buzzed the name, "McFlipsters".

Luckily there was no one in line at the normally packed-to-the-rafters restaurant. There at the till was Aang. He was the perfect employee from his shiny shoes to his harinetted hat-covered black hair. He waved enthusiastically when he saw Zuko and Toph.

"Having the usual?" He asked, but even before Toph could nod his fingers where hitting the screen. "A number one with a Coke for Zuko and a number three for you with a strawberry milkshake. That'll be,"

"10. 57." Zuko finished. He fished in his pockets but he pulled them out with nothing in them but a bit of lint. "Damn. Toph, can I borrow some cash?"

"Do not worry my good friend," she pulled a twenty from her pocket, "Our dear 'boyfriend' left us a nice tip."

Zuko had a half-exasperated, half-amused look. "You didn't steal from the till, did you? You have to be a better role model! Aang is an innocent and impressionable kid." The second part was in a mocking tone.

"I'm not a kid…"

"Don't worry." She slid the bill onto the counter. Aang looked at it as if it was tainted. "The top was only fifteen bucks, this is extra for our phenomenal customer service."

As Aang took the money he asked, "Who was your victim this time?" He said it jokingly but he was clearly concerned.

"Just some poor shmuck buying his girlfriend a top." Aang moved to the grill, still listening to Toph as he cooked their food, "Which reminds me. How is Meng?"

Zuko laughed as Aang scowled. Meng was a stalker, to put it lightly. She followed Aang and even got a job at McFlipsters so she could be closer to him. Aang was completely creeped out by her.

"I told you, we're not going out." Aang said darkly while Zuko was still smiling. "She's just plain creepy. Sometimes she just shows up at my front door and gives me a basket of fruit…"

"That is pretty weird." Zuko nodded solemnly while Toph was doing her best not to laugh.

Aang finished their food and placed it on bright red trays. "Have a nice day. Maybe we can hang out later? Gyato's out so we could have a gaming night."

Toph groaned. Zuko and Aang were major gamers and she couldn't understand why. Maybe she just never got into them because anything that was five feet away or more was blurry to her eyes.

Sometimes she wondered how they even became friends. Aang was so light and bubbly while Zuko was sarcastic and brooding but they hung out and they got along. It didn't matter, they accepted her as one of their own though privately she thought that they were probably the only two people in the mall who weren't offended, or at least could stand, her brash personality.

"So, I heard you've got uniforms at your school." Toph said conversationally, putting her tray on a table.

Zuko grabbed a chair and pulled it up. After munching on a fry he said, "Yeah, black pants and skirts for girls" Toph made a face. "Then just white button up shirts. You're supposed to wear a tie but only teachers-pets and preps do that," He nodded towards Aang who was happily serving a costumer. "But besides that most people add their own touches."

Toph slurped her drink. Her eyes were unfocused as she gazed at the other people in the food court. One couple caught her attention and squinting at them she saw "tanktop boy" with a very pretty brunette. She elbowed Zuko and casually pointed towards them.

The boy was passing the girl a small wrapped package, he probably got it wrapped at the card store, grinning she opened it. Her eyes grew wide and she grabbed the front of the boys shirt, pulling him close and kissed him.

"He probably just remembered it was their anniversary and ran to buy her a gift." Toph said trying, and failing, to be offhand about it.

"Why does it matter?" Zuko said, taking a bite of his burger. Not even giving the kissing couple a second glance. "We don't even know them."

"You're right." She said and after a second's pause she laughed, "I mean, it's not like I'll ever see him again."

* * *

Author's Note

HAPPY FRIGGIN BIRTHDAY KYOSHI7989!! Sorry this is, like, five days late! I wasn't expecting have your birthday sprung on me so quickly so I had to whip out this story right away.

Anyway, because you rock so hardcore this whole story (all twenty-three chapters) is for you!

So, Happy Birthday! Hope you like it!


	2. Invisible Threads

**_Fairytale  
_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ Invisible Threads_**

**_-_**

"This is disgusting…" Toph moaned, shuffling along the sidewalk. Zuko nodded, shivering slightly in the frosty morning. After yesterday's amazing performance the storeowner decided to punish Zuko and Toph the only way she could without firing them.

She made them open the store at eight o'clock, a ghastly hour for someone, like a certain Toph, who liked their sleep. "I mean seriously, we were just having a bit of fun!" Zuko made another non-committal grunt and seemed to sink even deeper into his coat.

The sun was just peaking and cast a cold light on the Flying Boar Mall. Toph and Zuko were walking along the sidewalk making their way to the front doors.

She grumbled and opened the doors reveling in the warm waft of air. The mall empty but a for a few keeners bent on missing the crowds.. Stores were having their gates slid away by bleary-eyed employees. Beside the entrance was a cinnamon-bun shop that filled the air with the smell fresh baking and warm icing, melting the frost from their coats.

"Just be thankful we've only got this shift before school starts." Zuko said, finally emerging from his coat like a huge turtle. She smiled at the idea of freedom as they winded through the cavernous hallways of the mall.

As they neared the Old Navy, Toph pulled out a key from her pocket and after stuffing it into the lock and jiggling it around for a bit there was a satisfying click and the large gates skated open. Zuko slipped inside, hit a few buttons on the security panel and flipped the light switches. Soon the large warehouse-like room and mainstream clothes were bathed in florescent light.

Toph took off her coat, crammed it in a small cubby at her till and turned on her register. Now having done her morning preparations she glanced around the store, yawning widely. No one shops at eight in the morning so when she saw a girl stomping down the hall pulling a boy beside her she thought she was hallucinating from getting up too early.

Attempting to squint by her semi-blindness she saw familiar dark skin and untidy brown hair. Yes, it was The Boyfriend.

"Hey Zuko, look." She elbowed him and he turned around. "It's Boyfriend and I think he's in a spot of trouble." Zuko crossed his arms as if preparing for a show he paid too much for.

As the storm flew into the store Toph finally got a good look at the girl. She had the same dark skin as The Boyfriend but her dark hair was much tidier and pulled back in a long braid that fell down her back.

Her bright blue eyes fell on Toph and she sped over to her till and slammed something green down and said in a hurried voice, "Hi, I'm here to return this."

Toph looked down and saw a familiar green tanktop. "Oh yes." She said with a vindictive smile. The Boyfriend refused to look at her and stared moodily off in another direction. "I remember. You wouldn't happen to have a receipt?"

The girl turned to The Boyfriend. "Do you have a receipt?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, because…"

"Because?"

"I kinda stormed out of the store."

"You stormed out? Why?"

"She was being mean…" He scuffed his foot against the ground, still doing his best to look anywhere but at Toph. The conversation was being held in whispers but Toph could hear every word. "And I didn't want to stay…"

"You have to apologize."

He wheeled around. "What?!"

"Now."

"Katara, you can't treat me like I'm five!"

"Well, stop acting like one then!"

"Katar-"

"Sokka…" Her voice was dangerously low.

"Fine." He turned to Toph whose smile was big enough to rival the Cheshire Cats. "I'm sorry."

Toph put on her best voice. "Apology accepted." She could hear Zuko snort. "So you want to return this? Or exchange it for a new one?"

Katara turned to Sokka. He nodded. "A new one please."

"Thank God you got her one that was too small. She would've been so angry if you had gotten one that was too big." Katara muttered under her breath to Sokka. He looked away, pretending to be absorbed in a window display. Zuko was still watching with an unimpressed look on his face the whole time.

Toph, deciding that Sokka still needed to be taught a lesson glanced at the tanktop and in a voice of fake surprise she said, "Oh! We'll have to go into the back for this one."

"Are you sure Toph? I mean-" Zuko gestured towards the table where the tops were piled high but Toph cut him off quickly.

"Yes, Zuko." She winked at him. "I'm _very_ sure." Toph started walking towards the back.

Katara and Sokka both made a move to follow her but Zuko, catching on quickly, said, "Katara, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go see the fountain start up? It's really cool and should be turning on soon."

For a second she looked like she was going to say no but with a small smile, she nodded and followed Zuko out of the store. Zuko made sure to flash Toph a thumbs up as they walked off.

"This way." Walking straight down the middle of the store she brushed by a rack of clothing and soon found herself in a very narrow, hall-like backroom.

A few seconds later Sokka appeared out of the hanging sweaters. "Wow," he said, looking at the shelves and shelves of merchandise. "How are you going to find a green tank top in all of this?"

"I think I'll try using my brain." She said in a snarky tone and started pulling boxes at random from the shelves. She wasn't really looking, the tank top was within arms reach, she was just enjoying the time to rip on this boy. Sokka, was his name? Oh yes, she wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to mock someone she had never met.

"Did you just bring me back here to rip on me?" Her haphazard searching stopped. She turned to see him standing there, his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"You are perceptive." She pulled the green tank top from a shelf and shoved it into his chest. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, no." This time it was his turn to smile. He finally had found a tiny thing he could bother her with. "_You_ have a nice day." He proceeded to walk towards the sweaters when something struck him very hard on the back of the head. He flew forward through the shirts and slid across the linoleum floor. He flipped onto his back and looked up. There was Toph, holding a green flip-flop, smiling at him.

He didn't even wait for a comment to come to mind. Just when he thought he had won she had come back with the old "hit-him-with-a-plastic-flip-flop" and Sokka wasn't good enough to beat that.

So what did he do? He did what most men do when women hurt them. He walked away.

In a very manly way, in case you were wondering.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mall Zuko and Katara stood awkwardly beside each other. He glanced at his watch. "Just a few more seconds." Right on cue the water began to bubble at the top and poured down the tiers before coming to standstill at the bottom pool.

"Well," She smiled at him. "That was nice."

"Yeah…" he said unconvincingly, highly aware that he dragged her across the mall for no reason whatsoever except for his best friend to pull a prank on her brother. He felt a need to make up for it and asked, "So, you go to school here?"

"Azulon High."

"Oh, I go there too." He said, still uncomfortable. Zuko was never one for small talk. After a few moments of awkward silence he took another stab at casual conversation, "What do you do for fun?"

"Just swimming and playing the acoustic guitar." Before Zuko could question her further a very angry Sokka came tearing out of Old Navy, a green tank top in hand.

"Katara, we're leaving." Sokka looped his arm around her and proceeded to drag her out of the mall. She turned back and waved to Zuko.

He raised a hand back half-heartedly and started to walk back towards the store. When he walked in he was surprised to find Toph actually doing her job and folding clothes. Upon closer inspection he realized that she was doing a very, very bad job, merely picking the shirts up, crumpling them up and tossing them aside. Zuko would've called it un-folding.

He approached cautiously and heard her mutter as she proceeded to un-fold an entire display. "That bastard thinks he can beat me, Toph Beifong, Lady of the sarcasm, at my own game? Well, if he ever comes back again I'm gonna make sure he gets what's coming to him. I mean seriously, where does he get off?"

"Where does who get off?" Zuko said, feeling uncomfortably reminded of yesterday's conversation between Toph and Sokka.

Toph threw down a shirt. "Him! That arrogant bastard! He couldn't even face me like a man. In the end I threw a flip-fop at him.

"You're saying he's not a man? You're the one who threw a flip-flop at him."

"Hey, cheap small, I've still got the other one."

* * *

Author's Note

Second chapter... yay!


	3. The Fire Breathing Dragon

**Fairytale**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fire Breathing Dragon**

**-**

Azulon High was the preppiest, richest, snobbiest and head-up-it's-own-ass school in the entire history of private schools. At least, that's what Toph thought as she first walked in the double doors.

After glancing around at the state-of-the-art school, she hefted her non-descript, school issued, backpack on her shoulder and started to walk.

No one spared her a second glance, she didn't blame them, they all looked the same in their gray uniforms. The only thing that was different about Toph was her green legwarmers and matching headband.

Toph made a mental note to spice up her outfit more.

She glanced down at the schedule she had been given for her first term. Four classes, two ten-minute breaks and an hour-long lunch, first class she had was Math.

Her eyes wavered on the number "10" beside the word. Ten meant she was a year away from Zuko. Sure she would have Aang but Zuko would be the one she wanted in class. Someone that could laugh with her, someone that could make jokes, not some little prep boy who probably stays after class to clean the whiteboards.

Toph sighed as a couple of grade twelve girls paraded by, giggling.

"Hey." She turned and almost burst out laughing. There he was, Private School Bad Boy in the flesh, Zuko Jiang. His white shirt was half tucked in while his black school jacket was unbuttoned and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Everything about him from his hair to his scuffed shoes, while appearing shabby at first glance, was casually elegant.

"Stop staring. It's weird." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair and as he did so Toph figured out why the girls had been giggling.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said, "Have any idea where class 208 is?"

"You've got Mr. Zhao for… Math?" He starts walking down a hallway. People stared at Zuko as he walked by them. The crowd parted easily for him and Toph followed behind him, for once, slightly intimidated.

"Yeah." Toph walked beside him, doing her best to ignore the glances she was not getting about a minute ago. "You know him?"

Zuko laughed. "We had… a complicated relationship."

Toph's eyes went wide. "Oh, sorry I asked."

"Ha-ha." Zuko said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just say we fought a lot. I didn't want to learn about algebra and he wanted me to learn."

"Whatever, your personal life with teachers is something I don't need to hear."

"Whose personal life with teachers?" They turned around. Katara was running towards them. Her jacket done up all the way and tie tucked in smoothly while a grey messenger bag hung from her side.

Behind her was Sokka his hand intertwined with his girlfriend's, who's name, Toph realized, she still didn't know. He walked by, pointedly not looking at her or Zuko.

"Hey Zuko, Toph." Aang untangled himself from a crowd of grade nine girls and punched knuckles with Zuko and Toph before looking at Katara. "Hi, I'm Aang."

Katara smiled. "I'm Katara." She looked between Aang and Toph, "What class are you?"

"I've got Math right now." Aang said, consulting his schedule.

"Me too."

Katara clapped her hands. "That means we're all in the same classes together! That's a relief, I though I was going to be stuck with Azula alone again this year…"

The four students started walking again, Zuko still leading, Toph by his side while Katara and Aang were behind. "You know my sister?" Zuko said, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Every year." Katara said, her voice bitter. "But she's started laying off a bit. Ever since she started going out with Jet she's calmed down. It's nice."

At that moment Jet and Azula walked by, followed, as always, by Mai Omashu and Ty Lee. Azula made sure to cast them a sneer over her shoulder. Ty Lee waved while Mai smiled at Zuko.

"Here we are." Aang said, looking up at the number "13" hanging above a door. "Math 10." Toph followed him inside but glanced back in time to see Katara waving goodbye at Zuko as he walked towards his own class.

Katara took the seat beside Toph and opened her messenger bag, pulling out a blue pen, a blue notebook and a blue –shocker- calculator and laying them all beside each other, perfect distances and angles and everything.

Toph didn't pull anything out. Aang sat in front of them, his dark hair gleaming in the early morning sun flowing in through the windows. Toph noticed how Katara and Aang were the only ones wearing ties.

She hid her snort behind her hand as the door swung shut and a burly man walked in; glasses perched in the edge of his nose. He faced the class and Toph immediately had a nickname for him. Snow Monkey. "I am Professor Zhao. I will be teaching you Math 10. Please take out your calculators and pencils while I take attendance."

Around the class there was a flurry of movement, students taking calculators out of backpacks while Zhao rattled down the list. Toph made no move to get out her calculator, or anything for that matter.

"Asai, Song?"

"Here." A very quiet looking girl with long brown hair and matching brown eyes.

"Ayaka, Ty Lee?"

"Here!" Toph didn't get a good look; the girl was too far away.

"Bato, Hahn?"

"Hey." A jerk. Toph could tell from his jetted out chin to his smirk.

"Feng, Jet?"

"Yo." Yet another jerk but at first glance he looked like a gentleman, except for the pen hanging out of his mouth.

"Gyago, Aang?"

"Present." Prep Boy as always.

"Jiang, Azula?"

"Here." The voice came from beside Jet and Toph couldn't see her.

"Kirima, Katara?"

"Here." Prep Boy's trusty sidekick, Prep Girl.

"Mustachio, Haru?"

" 'Allo." His accent, while appealing, did not disguise the horrible teenstache flourishing on his upper lip.

"Omashu, Mai?"

"Here…" The girl sounded bored but, yet again, Toph couldn't get a good look.

"Se Sing, Jin?"

"Hello!" A good-looking girl smiled at everyone, her chocolate hair pulled into a bushy ponytail.

"Takeo, Teo?"

"Present and accounted for!" The kid had a pair of goggles on and was in a high-tech-looking wheelchair.

"Wu, Meng?"

"I'm here!" Toph was unsurprised to see her sitting right behind Aang.

She waited for her name to be said but as Zhao went to put the attendance sheet down she raised her hand. "I think you missed me. Toph Beifong?" She spoke her own name a question, feeling the eyes of everyone in the class boring into her.

Zhao glanced down at the list. "Oh wait. There you are, you're not on the attendance yet. There's just a little note."

"Okay." Toph said, unsure of what else to say.

Zhao peered over his glasses at her. "Miss Beifong. Where is your calculator?"

"In my bag."

"Well, will you take it out? Class is in session and you will require it."

"When you start teaching us I'll take it out."

"Please see me after class Miss Beifong."

Oh, it was _one _of those kinds of classes.

* * *

"He's in my class." Zuko said as they queued up for lunch. Toph looked over her shoulder at him, sliding her tray along the metal railings followed by Katara and Aang.

"Oh yeah?" Toph pulled a cranberry juice out of a tray of ice. "Is he an idiot?"

"No," Zuko took a chocolate milk. "He's really smart."

"He's just socially challenged sometimes. For the most part he's brilliant academically." Katara slide up behind them her tray sporting chocolate milk and a garden salad.

Toph changed the subject. "Do you know if the pizza's good?"

"Yeah," Aang said, grabbing a Caesar salad, "If you like dead road kill deep-fried."

Toph looked sceptical but Zuko bent down and whispered, "This isn't Aang's righteousness kicking in. Everything but the salads is made of dead puppies."

"I've always been a bigger fan of kittens myself." Toph mused as she grabbed a salad.

After making their way through the world's slowest cashier and wading through students they found a table tucked away in a corner.

"I didn't see Azula in Math today." Katara said as she took off her jacket. "Where was she? Was she sick?" She sounded mildly hopeful.

Zuko opened his milk and sipped it. "No. She was moved in the advanced course, she wasn't being _challenged_ enough."

Katara nodded and opened her own milk, taking a long swig. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the nearest garbage can and spit out the entire mouthful of chocolate milk.

Toph was laughing as Katara staggered back to the table, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "Sour milk…" she explained, looking forlornly at her milk while Toph's giggles died down." And I was so excited for my first chocolate milk of the year."

Zuko pushed his milk towards her. "Here."

She stared at the carton, then Zuko. "Really?"

He nodded and her face broke into a smile.

"So back to the previous topic. Azula, who is this girl?" Toph asked as Katara drank the chocolate milk.

Zuko stood up and motioned for her to follow him. "Azula Jiang, my sister, is perfection, at least, she thinks she is. A GPA of 4.0, captain of the volleyball team, best friends with the captain of the cheer squad and girlfriend of the football captain."

"Lots of captains." said Toph after letting out a low whistle. "Must be a lot for you to live up to."

Zuko gave a non-committal shrug. "I don't really care. Oh, she's the Grade 10 Representative on the Student Council." They were back in line and Zuko grabbed another chocolate milk. "Aw man, this line is huge."

Toph nods and checks to see people already forming a line behind them. As she watches the students begin to murmur and shuffle off to one side, leaving way for a very tall figure. "Who's that?"

"It's my sister, the C.B." Zuko says.

The girl was intense, for the lack of a better word. Everything about her was in its place, not a thread or hair rebelled. The only thing she added to her outfit was a little red scarf around her neck.

On either side of her walked two people. One had a plain uniform, dark eyes and pale skin. Her dark hair was shiny and pulled back into a ponytail. Her outfit's monotony was broken by only a pair of black and white stripped knee-high socks.

The other girl was somehow managing to show as much skin as possible skin while keeping within dress code limits. How does she do it? A mystery for the ages.

Toph turned away from the girls and looked at Zuko. "The C.B?"

"The Cutthroat Bitch." He said crossing his arms his position and voice suddenly stone cold.

"Oh." Toph was unable to keep a note of scepticism from her voice.

"She's about to walk by us. Don't make any sudden movements and don't say anything."

At this, Toph actually laughed. "You make her sound like a T-rex. 'She can't see you if you don't move'." She folded her arms up against each other and made tiny claws with her hands, miming a dinosaur. "Grawraawaw I am the fearsome T-Zula! I am a bitch and can't use my thumbs!"

"Shut up!" He elbowed her in the side. She stopped the act and scowled. "Here she comes."

Azula and her friends stride by the parted students, apparently unsurprised by the "Royal Treatment" they were getting.

Of course, Toph would have to have a say in that matter. While Azula begins to walk by Toph and Zuko Toph shoves Azula. "No cutting. Even for cutthroat bitches."

The gathered students were dead silent.

Beside Toph Zuko's palm contacted his face and he muttered "Oh dear God…"

Azula did the dramatic turn you see in anime where you get three shots of the _exact_ _same _turn, each one slower than the last. Her amber eyes fell on the little short girl in front of her and the assessment began.

She was not particularly beautiful but she did have a certain attractiveness. Not a threat on the grand scale of beauty.

But that's not what planted a tiny –very tiny- seed of worry in Azula's mind. The fact that she did not know the rules of the school. "Zuko." She said in a crisp voice, he stiffed slightly. "You haven't introduced me to your _charming_ friend."

"This is Toph." He said curtly, his arms still folded across his chest. "Toph; Azula."

Azula lowered her hand to Toph. She took it and became highly aware of the claw-like nails digging into her flesh. She let go as quickly as possible and rubbed her hand. Azula smiled devilishly. "Hopefully this will be our last meeting Miss Beifong. Excuse me, there's a salad just calling my name ahead. Mai, Ty Lee." She jerked her head towards the head of the line.

Mai and Zuko exchanged a quick smile as they walked by.

"What the hell just happened?" Toph asked, seemingly coming out of a daze.

Zuko grabbed milk from the cooler. "You just got Azula-ed."

"My head kinda hurts…"

"Welcome to my childhood."

* * *

Author's Note

Mad love to TrueThinker who did the dialogue between Zuko and Toph when they're standing in line.

Writer's Block is made of fail.


	4. Enchanted Woods

_**Fairytale**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Enchanted Woods**_

_**-**_

There was one class Toph never looked forward to –not in the middle of winter at least- and that was gym class.

It was not that she didn't enjoy the class itself; she loved running around and making up excuses to tackle Azula as hard as she could.

It was not the teacher; Bumi was one of her favourite teachers because he always accepted her lame excuses for hitting Azula. He considered physical violence to be an exercise.

It was not her classmates; this one of the few classes where her's and Zuko's classes had synced up. Grade 11 boys' gym was at the same time as the grade 10 girls'.

It was the fact that they were standing outside in the middle of a frosty October, about to play some outdoor activity.

October was a month for sitting inside, making decorations, scaring the lower grades and dressing up, not for going outside in freezing weather in shorts and running around a forest.

Behind the school was a small forest and just beyond that was the rich part of town. Most kids would just walk through the forest but the people who live in the "Rich Ditch" as it's called have limos for that so the forest goes generally untamed.

They were huddled around in a circle, their shorts providing no shelter from the breeze drifting through the branches.

"Okay! Girl's 10 over here, Boy's 11 you get your asses over here too. We're playing a good old fashion game of Capture the Flag." Mr. Bumi's lazy eye glared at them beneath a bushy eyebrow. "The rules are easy. Grab the other teams flag and get it back to your side. If you get tagged you stay standing until someone from your team saves you, in which you get a free walk back or your hear me yell 'JAILBREAK'. Any questions?"

"Bumi, you can't be serious." The girls all turned to see Sokka standing at the front of the crowd, a hand on his hip and raised eyebrow. "Grade eleven boys against a bunch of grade ten girls? We're going to cream them." A couple of boys laughed but the girls all glared and murmured among themselves.

Bumi cackled. "Sokka, you are going to be very, very surprised." He grabbed the whistle hanging around his neck and blew into it, letting the shrill sound echo around the forest. "GO!"

-

**Spring '08**

**This war's been going on too long.**

**Supplies have been low but our troops have been able to keep their spirits up thanks to the antics of Jin and Song as they fantasize over Zuko. Though they may seem happy on the outside I can feel their hope draining away. **

**A short time ago General Azula, Major Ty Lee and Private Mai were all captured during a reconnaissance mission. We sent out a few scouts and from what we've heard they've been captured. Meng and Smellerbee are on a rescues mission but my hopes aren't too high.**

**Damn, the enemy's coming. This may be my last entry.**

_**General Katara Kirima**_

-_**  
**_

"Katara. What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Toph." Katara stood up from behind the bush she was hiding behind, daydreaming. "What's happening?"

"The other girls are holding the guys off right now. They made a full assault on our frontlines but they weren't exactly quiet. We heard them coming a mile away and broke off into buddy groups. You're my buddy and we're doing a stealth mission."

"Why us?"

"Because." Toph said, looking over their cover of shrubbery. "We're the fastest."

"Meng and Smellerbee not back then?" Katara asked, also glancing over the bushes.

A branch snapped in the distance, Katara and Toph hit the ground and started whispering, "Meng made it but not Smellerbee but thanks to them we now the exact location of the intelligence."

"Where is it?" Katara asked, looking through the bush for movement.

"Follow me."

Katara and Toph moved through the forest, keeping low and quiet. Each snap of a branch or far off cry of triumph of capture causing tem to stop, breath catching and limbs trembling with the anticipation of the chase.

Eventually they stumbled into the boy's base. Hiding behind a cover of trees they peaked out. In the middle of a clearing was a green flag, taunting them in a light breeze.

Katara made a move forward but Toph's hand clamped around her wrist, wrenching her back. Putting a finger to her mouth she gestured over her shoulder. I think there are two enemies on the opposite side. I can't tell." Toph breathed to Katara.

Katara peered around the tree, seconds passed before she saw the tiniest flicker of movement.

Two figures shifted, letting Katara catch a glimpse of dark skin and amber eyes. "I think its Zuko and Sokka."

Toph was quiet for a second. "Okay, I've got a plan." She leaned over and whispered into Katara's ear. The blue eyes widened and Katara's grin grew as Toph's plan unfolded into her ear.

"That's an amazing plan." Katara said once Toph had finished.

"Of course it's a great plan." Toph glanced over her shoulder again at the flag. "Ready?"

Katara nodded. She shot to her feet and began making as much noise as possible. Toph could hear Sokka and Zuko jumping ou from behind their hiding places and thundering towards Katara.

Katara flashed Toph a quick smile before turning on her heel and booking it towards the girls base.

Toph sprang up and ran into the clearing. Her hand pulled the small flag out of the ground. Allowing herself a moment to smile proudly at the flag she tucked it under her arm.

In her haste to get back Toph wasn't paying attention to be being quiet, just trying to get back to line border as quickly as possible. A branch caught her arm, tearing the skin, she cried out in pain, her hand pressing on the wound to stop the stem of blood.

Unlucky for her, someone nearby heard her. Sokka popped out from behind a bush. "Aha!"

Toph didn't turn to look. Her feet started to carry her. She stumbled often, gritting her teeth as pain shot through her wounded arm and ankles. Sokka was huffing behind her but slowly gaining ground.

Then she saw it. That glorious red rope separating the forest between the boys and girls. All around her and Sokka the chases have stopped, all watching the progression of Toph towards the line. Toph was a step from the line before she heard a, "GotchaAA!" A body smashed into her.

Her face contacted dirt and she slide a few inches before coming to a stop, the dust settling around her. Beside her Sokka groaned, rolling off her.

Bumi pushed the crowd apart. "Let me through! Move ya' namby pambies!"

Katara was at Toph side while Zuko helped Sokka to his feet. "Are you alright? Toph! You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Sugar Queen." Toph grimaced. Sokka draped an arm over Zuko's shoulder and limped over to Bumi who was examining the scene. "So, who won?"

He grinned and grabbed Toph's uningured hand and Katara's, pulling them upwards. "Girls win!" There was a mass a movement, the girls all piled towards each other making one huge group hug while all the boys turned on Sokka, some cracking their knuckles and others just sulking.

Toph managed to extract herself from the dogpile/hug and found Sokka off to the side. He looked at her and she looked at him. She winked slyly and stuck her tongue out at him. Sokka shook his head as if pretending that he was too good for that kind of mocking but Toph knew, from his pouting lower lip, that she had one yet another round.

-

Author's Note

It's not as long as the other chapters but I think there was enough action to keep it interesting. I love Capture the Flag. It's just such a fun game.


	5. Genie

**Fairytale**

**Chapter 5**

**Genie**

**-**

School had slowed down after the infamous game of Capture the Flag. Many girls –and the occasional guy- congratulated Toph on her excellent win and she began somewhat of a celebrity, nothing to rival Azula but just enough to get her noticed.

Toph was still at war with Zhao but her other classes were going smoothly enough for her parents not to through a fit and sent her off to private school. Katara was an interesting addition to their little group. Definitely the girliest of the group and the motherly one, though she'd never admit it.

At first they thought she wouldn't fit in, too calm and kind for the type of violent video games, dirty humor and roughhousing they were into but Katara proved to them, as she ran over an old lady as Nico Bellic, that she going to fit right in.

It was a Friday when Toph announced that she was going to punch Sokka in the face the next time she saw him.

Zuko and Aang paid no attention to this new threat. It had become an almost daily occurrence to have their tiny friend claim she was going to dismember, punch, kick, fight, disembowel or otherwise kill Sokka Kirima.

Of course, they noticed that she only made these threats after seeing Suki with Sokka. They made no comment, preferring to their faces attached to their bodies, so they kept walking, talking amicably about whatever crossed their minds. Aang did most of it while Zuko nodded, occasionally adding his own opinion.

Aang and Zuko stopped their walking, noticing the sudden absence of their small companion's angry mutterings. Looking behind them they found her staring at one of the many bulletin boards hanging around the school. Backtracking they found her squinting at a large blue poster. Before Zuko could read it, Toph turned on him, her eyes shining. "This is PERFECT!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? It's a bulletin board." A hand was on his hip with the other flopped in the direction of the board, unimpressed. The whole look said 'I'm hot and I know it'.

Aang took one look at Zuko before starting to laugh. Zuko glared at him, so he hid his giggles, pretending to be absorbed at the board. "Hey, tomorrows dessert is cream pie…" His eyes misted over as the sweet dream of warm pie took over his mind. A tiny bubble of drool was at the corner of his lips.

Toph was unimpressed.

"Stop thinking about food and look at this!" She grabbed their collars, pulling them an inch away from the bulletin board. Aang's eyes were closed, still waiting for the impact of face on wall but Zuko had already found what Toph was talking about.

"The Talent Show." He shook out of Toph's hold and looked down the list of people's names. "Oh, Suki's trying out, not that I'm surprised, she always does. In fact, I think she's won every year to."

"Don't you see? If we beat Suki that means Sokka will feel the repercussions!" There was a fierce gleam in her eyes that Zuko knew only to well. Normally it meant that he was about to be hurt or forced to participate in yet another one of Toph's wild ideas.

"Wait, 'we'? Hey now. I don't want to be dragged into one of your little fights with Sokka." Aang said, taking a step away from her.

"Yeah, Toph. What would we even do if we entered?" Zuko asked.

"We'd be a band." Toph was rummaging around in her backpack for something. "Zuko would be bass, you'd be drums and, Aha!" she pulled out a pencil and turned to the sign up sheet.

Before she could write on it Zuko's hand shot out, clamping around her wrist. "Toph, you can't be serious. Aang and I will look like idiots up there."

"What are you talking about? I'll be up there too. I'm singing."

Zuko's eyes grew wide and his hand dropped from her wrist to close around his mouth. "You." She could hear him laughing behind his hand. "Singing?"

"Yes." Toph sniffed, dotting the 'i' in Beifong with particular force. "Singing."

"Toph. Let's be serious. I've got the eraser right here. Take our names off the list."

"I wish something would come right now and stop you guys from heckling me."

Right down the hallway a towering pile of books fell from the hands of Katara Kirima. Zuko and Aang rushed over, helping her pick up books. She thanked them, giving them a dazzling smile. Toph stuck her tongue out and rolled her eyes.

Katara walked over to Toph, the books show split between Aang and Zuko. Her now-free arms crossed as she examined the list. "You guys are trying out for the talent show?"

"Yes." Toph said, in a tone daring for her to mock them.

Katara was silent. Toph was waiting for it. For the protests, the negative comments, the admonishments for thinking to highly of themselves. She didn't care if Katara told them they were idiots, Toph was raring for a fight, even if it was with Katara. "Wow! That's awesome!" Toph's jaw dropped. "I'll be rooting for you!" She gave Toph another smile.

Toph crossed her arms, trying to not look pleased by Katara's words but her smile gave her away. "Yeah, no big deal though."

"Good luck!" She offered one last smile, "I can take those now." She indicated the books in Aang and Zuko's arms.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Aang asked as he watched Zuko carefully tip the books into her arms.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks again and good luck with your band!" She stumbled off, the tower of book precarious as ever.

Suddenly, Aang and Zuko seemed much less resistant to the idea of the talent show


	6. Wilting Rose

**Fairytale**

**Chapter 6**

**Wilting Rose**

-

Suki Kyoshi was one of _those_ girls.

She had a killer body, top grades, was an athlete, participated in lots of clubs and school rallies and had one of the nicest boys in the school at her beck and call

You wanted to hate her with every fiber of your body because she had it all and right when you made up your mind to hate her she would go and help you with your homework or lend you a hand with your project and you'd be back to square one.

Yeah, one of _those _girls.

Suki gave her reflection in the bathroom mirror a nod. Feeling confident she strode out of the bathroom, adjusting her skirt as she walked. She opened the doors to the theatre, a breeze followed her, ruffling the curtains hanging side stage.

The stage lights were already on, blindingly bright, illuminating the stage. People wandered around, practicing, talking or trying to find out where they were supposed to be. The stage manager was running around frantically, clipboard in one hand, talking quickly into a headset Suki knew was for talking to the lighting booth.

Her pocket started to vibrate and she moved into a corner, flipping her cellphone open. "Hello?"

"Suki," a voice said, though it was barely audible thanks to background noises. "It's Sokka."

"What's up?" She asked, stuffing a finger in her cellphone-free ear. The stage manager was calling everyone to attention. "Are you already in the audience?"

"What?"

"You have to come to the tryouts Sokka." She reprimands him half-heartedly. He pretended to hate going to her tryouts but she knew, manliness aside, that he did enjoy them.

"Fine, fine. Love you." He said and the line went dead.

"Love you too." She snapped the phone shut and turned to see Toph staring at her. "Oh, Toph, what are you doing here?" She said, jumping only slightly at the girl's sudden appearance.

"Trying out for the talent show." Toph answered in a monotone. Her arms were crossed over her chest, eyes cold.

"Oh really? What's your talent?" Suki was talking to Toph as if she was a five-year-old telling her about what they wanted to do when they grew up.

"I'm singing in a band with Zuko and Aang." A nonchalant Toph asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Later she would look back and regret that move. Made her feel like Azula.

"Really? What's the band's name?" Suki asked, still trying to keep the conversation civil.

At that moment Zuko and Aang seemed to pop out of nowhere and said, at the exact same time, "Resist or Serve." Zuko's suggestion.

"JGB." Aang's.

Suki giggled and Toph's fists clenched. "No, we're called 'Bad Company'."

"Oh," A pause, just shirt enough to be considered polite but just long enough to let Toph know that Suki, did not like that name in any way shape or form. "Well, that's a cute name too."

The stage manager's head peeked out from behind a curtain, she was looking frantic. "Suki! There you are! We're ready for your audition."

"Be right there." She smiled at Zuko, Aang and Toph, "Good luck with your auditions! Hope to see you in the show!" and she disappeared behind the curtain after the stage manager.

Zuko and Aang rounded on her, standing shoulder-to-shoulder. Zuko spoke first in his 'serious' voice, "_Bad Company'_? What kind of a name is that?"

"Shut it." She punched in the shoulder. Now, according to the conservation of momentum, the energy from Toph's punch to Zuko's shoulder should've transferred through his body into Aang's, knocking Aang over and leave Zuko with nothing more than a bruised shoulder.

Toph was never one for physics. She made sure to punch hard enough to knock them both over before storming away.

* * *

"You should really stop holding a grudge. She's a very nice girl." Suki said, sitting beside Sokka in the theatre. The auditions were long over and now she was sitting with Sokka, waiting for Toph and Zuko to join them.

Sokka would remember this as the moment that was the beginning of the end of his and Suki's relationship. The dreaded double date with Toph and Zuko.

Now you may be wondering when Toph and Zuko got together. Their relationship, the dating one at least, was a lie. Toph, foolish and still confused about her feelings had told Suki that she and Zuko had been dating for a month now.

Suki, jumping on this piece of information, suggested a double date. Toph attempted to refuse but Suki was adamant that they go on a date together.

Now, she found herself in the hallway of the school, arguing with Zuko, trying to convince him to go on a double date.

Zuko, being the somewhat more sensible than Toph during these situations told her flat out "No."

"Zuko! I can't go alone! I said I was going out with you! I'll look like an idiot if you don't come." She said, trying and failing to bully Zuko into listening to her.

"Tell them I'm sick or something! I'm not going on a stupid date with Suki and Sokka!"

"Zuko, this is the one thing that I will ever ask you for. Please come with me." It was unexpected to see Toph ask him for something in something close to a civil fashion. He remained silent and Toph, knowing this was her last chance, said, "I'll make it worth your while."

"Oh?"

Toph quickly rummaged in her bag, pulling out a scrap piece of paper and scribbling on it before handing it to Zuko.

"What's this?" He asked, squinting at the paper, unable to decipher Toph's doctor-esque writing.

She grinned at him. "A 'Get Azula Off Your Back For a Week' certificate. It's guaranteed to work."

"You're crazy." He said.

Giving the card on that look, he folded it and placed it in his pocket, wondering if he was going to regret this decision. "Okay. Where are we going tonight," he swallowed at the shining look of victory in Toph's eyes, "_honey_?"

* * *

Author's Note

I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES. WORRY NOT, I AM GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, I SWEAR!

An explanation of the band names.

_Resist or Serve: _famous line from "The X-Files." A friend of mine (RifterD) has been getting me into the show and randomly sends me quotes when we talk on MSN.

_JGB_: In the anime "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" the band scene (Which originally inspired this story and the idea of Toph in a band) the band is called "ENOS" The name is composed of the first letters of the band member's last names. (Jiang Gyago Beifong)

_Bad Company:_ a game I recently purchased (recently as in about half a year ago). The full title is "Battlefield: Bad Company" the dialogue and characters are amazing and their little team is so unprofessional so I associated it with this and… yeah.

Props to TrueThinker for the idea of the "Get Azula Off Your Back For a Week'" card.


End file.
